With computing devices getting smaller and ubiquitous, seamless interaction between them is becoming increasingly critical. Further, since many of these computing devices are worn or carried on or near human body (e.g., smartphones, smartcards, devices having tags, etc.), the human body can play an important role in serving as a secure communication channel between the computing devices. However, existing body-based communication techniques, such as body area network (BAN), body sensor network (BSN), etc., are insecure, inefficient, cumbersome, fragmented, and typically based on propriety protocols. Similarly, wireless near proximity communication techniques, such as near field communication (NFC), near-me area network (NAN), personal area network (PAN), Bluetooth, etc., tend to be insecure, inefficient, and cumbersome, etc., in that they often require the air or other insecure mediums to communicate, etc., and with some commercial devices choosing simplicity over security, the implementation of devices having such techniques may be uneven despite employing, for example, various encryption techniques. Another common problem with today's proximity networks is eavesdropping and lack of privacy.